projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Ciel Alencon
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Ciel Alencon and Nana Kozuki. Like the other paired characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the solo characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select solo characters. Ciel Alencon Intro Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Nana Kozuki Intro Special Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Paired Characters Intro japan quotes death:まいまいです KO:aaaaah Solo Characters Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Alisa': Ciel! Nana! Let's show 'em the power of the God Eaters! Ciel: It's a tandem operation between Blood and Cradle, huh? Nana: Boost ignited! Let's come on out blasting! Victory *'Ciel': Target destroyed. Mission completed. Alisa: Wow. You guys are as solid a team as Lindow and Soma. Nana: Well, we got a lot tolive up to! Oh, Would you like an Oden sandwich? Aty Intro *'Ciel': Guess we'll just have to pick 'em off, one by one. Aty: No worries! I've always been pretty good at whack-a-mole. Nana: Oh, right! How handy are you with a hammer, Aty? Axel Stone Intro *'Axel': If you're ever in trouble, a bazooka strike from behind's never a bad idea. Nana: Whoa! Kinda cheap... But cool! Ciel: If we're being judgmental, I think homing bullets are at least as cheap. Captain Commando Intro *'Nana': That stuff on your arms is so mysterious, Captain! Ciel: Maybe but any object can be explained if you properly take it apart and analyze it. Captain: Think I better start before these two tear all my gear off... Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Nana': Konyaku, radishes, eggs, octopus, and chikuwa! Estelle: Right! That's how you make an Oden sandwich? I'll tale that recipe home with me! Ciel: Let's hope the people of Estelle's world are ready for this... Felicia Intro *'Ciel': Are you sure you don't need weapons? Or clothing, for that matter. Felicia: Don't treat me like some alley cat! I can fight as gracefully as anyone! Nana: Oh, certainly! You seem pretty used to things... What could go wrong? Victory *'Nana': Good work, Felicia! I've got a yummy fish for you! Ciel: Hold on, Nana. We need to consider her nutritional balance and establish regular feeding times. Felicia: Hey! When did I turn into a pet?! Heihachi Mishima Intro *'Heihachi': The power of your blood... and your unbalanced diet... Hmmm! Nana: And those weird drugs you're always taking... Hmmmmm! Ciel: Would you stop thinking whatever it is your thinking, people? Hibana Intro *'Hibana': This is getting nowhere. I wish I could just take 'em all out at once. Nana: Yeah, that'd be sweet! I wanna hit 'em all ninja-like, whaaaatcha! Ciel: Heh. That might be tough with a hammer. Ingrid Intro *'Ingrid': You youngsters probably wouldn't pick up on the pheromones I exude! Nana: Hah! You think I'm gonna let your weird pheromones overcome mine? Ciel: Nana, that's a severe misuse of your blood power. June Lin Milliam Intro *'Nana': Wow, a Plasma Ring! I wouldn't mind a God Arc like that! June: There's a yo-yo-style plasma weapon, too. Ciel: Yo-yo? This calls for further research. Victory *'June': Those were some nice moves, Nana. You've got the natural talent to be a gymnast. Nana: A gymnast, huh? Hmm, I could toss my hammer high into the air... Ciel: Just try not to endanger the spectators, Nana. Leanne Intro *'Leanne': We'll jump up high in the air, then rain down bullets from above! Ciel: Mid-air sniping might be pretty effective, come to think of it. Nana: Sounds a bit stand-outy for a sniper... But I'm sure you can make it fit your style, Ciel! Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Ciel': Opening attack. Leon, back me up. Leon: That's a God Arc, huh? Maybe I need to study large weaponry a bit more. Nana: I think a Charge Spear would be a good match for you, Leon. Victory *'Nana': Right! That wraps it up! Time to gather up some materials! Ciel: We need to scout out the area first, Nana. You too, Leon. Leon: Heh. You're pretty tough ladies. I feel like I'm hardly even needed. Natsu Intro *'Nana': Hmm, I see! That tight clothing must be easy to move in! Natsu: Well. I'm a ninja, dig? Like, I think all of this stuff over. Ciel: But is your defense really--actually, never mind. It's your business. Pai Chan Intro *'Pai': Move in an arc around your foes. That's how the Hakkesho stance work. Ciel: I see. That could come in handy against Aragami, too. Nana: If I turn on my boost, I can't do much besides zoom forward, but... Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Nana': Ah, nothing like a quick Oden sandwich before battle... Maya: Ooh, nice. I think I'll have a triple bacon-avocado hamburger! Ciel: You're gonna have one mean stomachache in a few minutes... Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Nana': Want an Oden sandwich, Ryo? Can't fight on an empty stomach! Ryo: Thanks! Everyone ready? Let's get sweaty. Ciel: I only get sweaty if it's a mission requirement. Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Segata': Young women! To what do you devote your lives most? Ciel: Well, I do research in bullets editing. Nana: And I'm trying to make the Oden sandwich a lunchtime staple! Ulala Intro *'Ciel': Singing, dancing, news reporting... You've got it all, Ulala. Nana: Kind of like Yuno, Satsuki, and Cypres all rolled into one, maybe? Ulala: I have no idea who that is! So the answer is: Yes, definitely! Victory *'Ulala': Would the God Eaters care to share a message to their fans across the galaxy? Nana: We're all super glad your folks finally learned to say our name right! Yay! Ciel: Maybe they thought we were "Gauze Eaters"? Valkyrie Intro *'Nana': Any decent God Eater needs to keep her stomach full! Here you go, Valkyrie, an Oden sandwich! Valkyrie: Thank you very much. The food from other lands is always so strange to my palate. Ciel: It's pretty strange in our world, too. Victory *'Nana': Oh, man, I wish I could grow huge and stomp all over everything, too! Valkyrie: Well, that's my own magic, I'm afraid. I wouldn't recommended it to others... Ciel: Fair enough. We'll adjust Nana's dietary intake instead and see where that takes us. Category:Quotes